Battle Against the Worlds
by invadermalu
Summary: Dib goes off to Irk to try to sabotage The Massive before it gets to earth, wile on Earth Zim is dealing with his own problems, like the new kids at skool, Malu, Elle, and Jay. When Dib is on Irk disguised as an irken, he is recruited by the tallest to work as a service drone, all the wipe just getting closer and closer to the main controls.
1. Chapter 1

"HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE LET ME OUT!" He had been shoved into a locker again. Everyone was picking on him now that he had moved up to highschool, no one would believe his thoughts on the paranormal. It had been two hours since Torque had shoved him into that locker. 'Why can't anyone hear me?' he thought.

Another hour passed and a teacher had finally let him out. Walking to his locker to get his books for the next class, he passed Zim mumbling to himself and wiping food off his shirt. "What is it now, Zim?" he asked curiously, to see if the alien was going to blame him for something he hadn't done again.

"STUPID STINK CHILDREN! I HATE THEM SO MUCH! Throwing this 'food' at me AGAIN?! They're just begging to be destroyed, but why would you care Dib-worm." Zim screamed back at him.

"I didnt..." Dib replied, before continuing his walk to the locker.

Walking into the class, he went to take his seat across the room wile kids laughed at him for being shoved into a locker earlier. Zim came in soon after, his face bubbling from the incident at lunch. "Look at him! How can you guys still think that he's not an alien?! His face is bubbling! Humans' faces don't bubble after a little food fight!"

"DIB! Be quiet!" Mrs. Bitters snapped, "Your voice is as bad as your constant paranormal talk!"

"geez, sorry..." He replied.

"Start taking notes! We will be learning about whatever is on page 2543 in your science textbook." yelled at the classroom.

"Ugh, science. I'm already failing this, might as well not bother with the notes." Dib said out loud to himself while getting a piece of paper to draw on instead. He started to draw what he normally would; Zim being cut apart on an autopsy table. His alien guts strewn all over the floor and the crew of Mysterious Mysteries there to investigate. He had trailed off into his drawing long enough to realize that he had skipped threw the whole class, and it was now the end of the day.

He grabbed his bag and started to head to Zim's house. Today he was going to contact his leaders, The Tallest. The Almighty Red and Purple Tallest. He was going to get the coordinates of the ship and somehow get out there and sabotage it.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle Against the Worlds: Chapter 2

*note* I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THE STORY! I just wanted to make that clear ^-^

When he had got to Zim's house, he started planning on how to get in. "I could run up jump in the window, wait, no he'd catch me." Dib said out loud to himself "I could run past the gnomes and- wait that wouldn't work. I could tunnel under an then! Nope, already tried that. Wait, the roof! I could climb up the side of the house, jump in the second floor window, and then I'd be in!"

Dib started to run for the fence jumping on top of it therefore avoiding the gnomes and making his way for the large tubes coming of Zim's house. He climbed up the piping and jumped onto the roof. He heard Zim talking to his robot Gir.

"Gir, I think this is the best plan I have had yet to destroy the Dib-human, and once he is gone there will be nothing stopping me from bringing the armada here to destroy earth!"

"You're not destroying earth on my watch Zim!" He said, but not loud enough for the irken to hear. He waited for the two to leave the attic before climbing in the window. "I gotta call Gaz and tell he how far I've got!" He said before turning on his communication watch. He was about to make a call when he realized the last time he called her when he was in the base, Zim found him. "I'm not going to take the chance. Not when I'm this far already." He said while turning off his watch. Taking an elevator down to the living room, he was thinking of what to say to Zim's leaders, instead of just blurting out random nonsense like he usually would. Now in the living room he walked over to the TV and tried to make it call the tallest. He took out a recording he had made of Zim's voice.

"COMPUTER! Call the tallest, I have some important news to tell them." The recording said. He had made the recording when Zim had captured him a few years back.

Meanwhile on the Massive, Red and Purple were just getting the transmission. "Transmission from planet earth, my Tallest." a service drone said.

"Ugh, why does Zim have to call so often?" Said Red.

"As much as I hate to say this, answer the call." Purple told the drones.

"Why would you say that?!" Red yelled at him.

"Because if we don't answer, he'll just keep calling" Purple responded.

"What is it now, Zim?" Red said, but got the surprise of seeing Dib onscreen instead.

"What are the coordinates of your ship!?" Dib yelled at them, completely forgetting the original plan.

"Who are you?!" The two yelled back in surprise.

"Umm, i-its me!" Dib responded.

"Me who?" Red said curiously, but with obvious anger in his voice.

"You probably don't recognize me because I'm in my ingenious new human costume, to, umm, trick them into thinking that I am their, uhh, ruler! Yes, so I can takeover the world!" Dib said quickly trying to get them off his case.

"Okay, well why do you need the coordinates to the massive?" Purple asked.

"Ummm, well I, uhh, I need to get my PAK repaired!" He said the first thing that came into his head and hoped they'd believe him

"Well why don you use your P.R.S.?" Red replied.

"What's a P.R.S. again?" Dib asked "I got hit pretty hard on the head a little while ago..."

"P.R.S. stands for PAK Repair System." Purple told him.

"Umm, funny story, uhh, I lost it." he said and then smiled innocently.

"Oh, I see..." said Purple "Here are the coordinates"

Then a piece of paper with some weird looking symbols on it came out of the bottom of the screen, probably irken writing.

"Thank you, my Tallest" Dib said while bowing and then hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Battle Against the Worlds: Chapter 3

*note* I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW MENTIONED IN THE STORY! Just wanted to make that clear ^-^

Hearing the tallests' voices, Zim quickly got into an elevator and went upstairs only to see Dib running out the door with a peice of paper in his hand.

Later that night, Dib was packing some stuff to take with him to Irk, he knew he would need alot because it took Zim about 6 months to get to earth. He would have to take Tak's ship to get out there. He loaded all of the stuff into the ship and got in.

"Where are you going son?" said professor Membrain as he walked in

"I'm going to go save the earth from a big alien ship thats comming here to take over. I'll be gone for a few months." Dib responded to his father.

"Well just pack what you need, like food and water, and you should be ok." Membrain said almost hapily that he was leaving.

"He acts like he dosn't care..." Dib said, and it was true, his father never really cared for him ever since he had started studing the paranormal.

Running back into his room, Dib glanced over at a picture of his mother. She looked almost like a full grown version of Gaz, but had brown eyes like him. It was her that had got him interested in studding the paranormal, and they probably would be doing this mission together if she hadn't died while giving birth to Gaz. His dad had hater her for years, blaming her for the death of his wife. "Sorry mom, you'll have to sit this one out, can't risk loosing you." He said while putting the picture down. He had brung that picture with him on many occasions when he was younger because he felt too scared to do them on his own.

"Goodbye mom." he said with an almost teary smile. He grabbed some water balloons and went out the door towards the garage.

Placing the last few things in the ship, he climbed in and started it up, hoping for no problems. He felt relieved as the ship started hovering without a problem.

"DIB! Where are you! It's time for dinner!" Gaz called out from the house.

"I guess having dinner with them before I leave wont hurt, I don't wanna starve." He said outloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle Against The Worlds: Chapter 4

*note* I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW MENTIONED IN THE STORY! Just wanted to make that clear ^-^

"What's for dinner?" Dib asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Splodey beans." Gaz said, unhappy she had to stop playing her GS2 for canned beans.

"Hu. Hey Gaz, can you tell dad to call the skool and say that I won't be there for a while." he said while he started his food.

"Why do you get to skip skool?" She said unimpressed.

"I'm going to save earth Gaz! And you can't come, if that's what you're wondering." Dib told her.

"I didn't want to go anyways..." she said through a mouth full of beans.

After finishing his food, Dib went back out to the ship, Gaz following after him. "Bye Gaz. Take care of yourself, I'll be gone for a while." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She told him.

He started up the ship, relieved it was still working. "Open the garage door Gaz! I gotta get it out of here!" He told her while typing the coordinates into the ships auto-pilot setting. "See ya Gaz!" He yelled back at her, all ready pretty high off the ground.

The next day at the skool, Dib's class was just realizing that he was missing. "Okay class, we'll be having a new student in the class to take place of Dib, who won't be at skool for a while." Mrs. Bitters told the them.

A girl walked into the classroom and didn't hesitated to walk to Dib's empty desk. She had black hair with long purple bangs covering her left eye. Dressed in a black and grey striped shirt, bagy grey pants and headphones, she sat there ignoring the whole class. One thing made her stand out from the rest of the class though, her left arm was cut off 2 inches below her elbow and the bone was sticking out about 3 inches off of that. Mrs. Bitters walked over to her and ripped off her headphones, "Why don't you introduce yourself too the class and explain why your arm is like that, because I bet everyone is wondering what happened."

Grabbing her headphones back and putting them around her neck, she replied "I'm Malu. And the reason my arm is like this is because I cut it off a few years ago. And no, it wasn't an accident, I did it on purpose."

"Why would you do that?" Zeeta asked from across the room.

"Because I wanted too, that's why." She said back.

"Mrs. Bitters, where is the Dib-monster?" Zim asked curiously.

"His father didn't say." She told him.

"Well why didn't you ask?" Zim asked her. Ignoring Zim's question, and the class went back to asking Malu questions like "did it hurt?" and "why did you leave the bone stick out?"

During all the commotion, two more kids entered the class. The first one was a boy with long ginger hair, bangs over his eyes. He was wearing a black toque on his head, green skinny jeans, and a black hoodie.

The second one was a girl with long dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a baggy navy blue hoodie, blue sweatpants, two hand made bracelets, glasses, and had a chip in her front tooth.

Seeing the two enter the class, Malu said, "Mrs. Bitters, this is Jay and Elle, my friends. They're going to be in the class too."

"Would you like them to sit near you because I don't care ether way." Mrs. Bitters asked her.

"Sure" said Malu, "Elle behind me and Jay beside me"

With a growl, Mrs. Bitters pushed a button witch sent the kids behind and beside Malu into the underground classroom, making room for Jay and Elle to sit.

That's it for now, I'll have more soon you guys! Invader Malu, signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Battle Against the Worlds: Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's another chapter of BATW, hope you enjoy it! And so sorry it took so long, skool just started A while ago and I've had a lot of work. And I'm a lazy writer,but more chapters are on the way!

*Note* I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW MENTIONED IN THE STORY! Just wanted to make that clear ^-^

While Mrs. Bitters was teaching, Malu, Jay, and Elle were talking. "I like your bracelets, Elle" Malu said, "Can you make me a red and black one?"

"I would make you one, but I would just slip off your arm." Elle replied with a laugh.

"Hey guys, that green kid over there is staring at us." Jay told the two girls.

Smacking him on the back of the head, Malu said in a whisper, "That's Zim, you idiot! He's the reason the tallest sent us here to this stupid planet in the first place!" In fact, Malu, Elle, and Jay were all irkens sent by the Tallest to the planet to assassinate Zim. "You better not blow our cover!" Malu told him.

"Well sorry for not recognizing him after not seeing him for 6 years!" Jay said in a ticked off voice.

"Ya, and I thought he was baby gasquegasplorch!" Malu said sarcasticly.

"Give him a break, Malu! He has a weird mind remember, no wonder he forgot!" Elle said in Jay's defense. And he did have a weird mind, he had been trying to install wings on his PAK for the last few months, planning on them to be able to lift him off the ground. He also had some deformities like an antenna bent forwards over his eye like the bangs in his disguise.

Swearing under her breath at their friendliness, Malu simply replied "I don't even remember how we became friends, we're so different!"

"We became friends because of our differences, we were outcasts because we all had somthing that other irkens didn't. And therefor we have each-others' backs!" Elle told her.

"Yea, and now were the most feared irkens in the galaxy! Mabey even the universe!" Jay responded.

"Now even the tallest are scared us! Thats why they hired us so we wouldn't try to overthrow them, but I'm still down for the plan if we're ever going to." said Malu.

"Ugh, we're not overthrowing our leaders Malu!" Elle said.

"Fine! But soon I will be taller than them!" Malu said. She had wanted to rule Irk ever since Red and Purple became the tallest. Infact, all three of them were taller than most irkens, witch would be attractive if they weren't outcasts.

No other irken liked them, really. Malu was too scary with her machette that replaced her missing arm. Elle had 2 personalities, happy and sweet, and scary and murderous. She also had a forked tung, unlike other irkens. Jay was just weird from the start. He had a deformed antenna, and what most other irkens said, a deformed brain. This wasn't true of corse, he was just more "exploring" than the others.

"MALU, JAY, ELLE! You get detention for talking durring class!" Mrs. Bitters snapped while Zim giggled at them. "And you to Zim!"

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"Laughing. I hate laughing." Mrs. Bitters told him.

[~]

There you go guys! Another chapter to Battle Against the Worlds! I hope you enjoy it, even though it it pretty late... I'll have another chapter up soon, but if some do come out late, just remember I'm a lazy writer so yea. And just so you know, THIS IS NOT A ZADR STORY! But it will get a lot more interesting later is the story! Invader Malu, signing out.


End file.
